


DESERT/ THUNDERSTORM

by snk_writing_requests



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Everyone Is Alive, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 14:20:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16120265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snk_writing_requests/pseuds/snk_writing_requests
Summary: They go explore the world outside the walls





	DESERT/ THUNDERSTORM

Jean, Marco, Eren and the others were walking in a sand field, apparently it was called desert. The sand entered their boots, their noses, eyes, it was terrible.   
After they found out humanity wasn’t finished outside the walls, they were traveling around to discover just as much as they could of the outside world, for Armin’s joy.  
After a while, a group of huge animals appeared, with saddles on their back, two humps and long, caramel coloured fur.   
“What the actual fuck are those?” Connie asked, and a man with dark skin answered they were called “camels”, they used to ride them like horses.  
Eren barked a laugh “Jean, ehi, Jean! Ehi, Camelface!”  
Jean clenched his jaw and closed his eyes, breathing deeply to steady himself. Beside him, Marco chuckled  
“I’m proud of you, Jean. Some years ago you would have thrown sand in Eren’s eyes”  
“Yeah, well, a lot of things happened in these years” said Jean, looking for a moment at Marco’s missing arm.  
“Yeah…well, don’t think about that, ok?”   
Marco wanted so bad to hug Jean right now. Jean still couldn’t understand that it wasn’t his fault if he lost his arm, couldn’t understand that Marco was glad he wasn’t there to find out about Reiner, Annie and Bertholdt, or he would have gone through the same, but Jean felt responsable because he had to be there with him. Why, Marco didn’t know.  
That night, they went to sleep in the tend they took with them. Every two of them a tend, and Marco and Jean shared theirs.  
So, as soon as the aperture was closed, Marco hugged Jean tight, holding him against his chest  
“Jean, stop thinking about it. Everything is fine, everything is going to be great, and you don’t have to blame yourself for anything, got it?”  
Jean nodded slightly, wrapping his arms around Marco’s waist, tilting his head to kiss him on the lips, which were dry and chapped from the heat, sun and lack of water, but they tasted the same sweet flavour they always had.  
They made out for what felt like a little eternity, before breaking apart and falling asleep tangled together. They woke up the following day to the sound of whistles and catcalls from the others, since Connie opened their tend and saw them like that and thought of calling everybody.  
They were saved from that shame by Captain Levi, who dismissed everyone by kicking them in the ass, Erwin tilting the corners of his mouth in a slight smile, winking at Marco.


End file.
